Vogoe Vestige
Description Vogoe Vestige is a 63 year old Jedi Master and military commander. Vestige was an effective Jedi Knight for a short time before The Sith returned to wage their war of revenge on the Republic and the Jedi, when this happened he like many other Jedi were tested in ways they could have never Imagined. Although he bore witness to many of the Sith's unspeakable disregards for life and reprehensible strategies he was never swayed toward the dark through anger or misplaced a sense of justice. Staying true to the code he was a Master by the age of 38 and decided to take on an apprentice, the Rodian Steepo Simolk who he trained into knighthood. Vogoe and Steepo fought side by side in many battles from Master and Apprentice to Master and Knight. Steepo was one of the unfortunate casualties during the sacking of Coruscant and Vogoe has yet to take on another aprentice since. When the war came to the galaxy Vogoe Vestige was there to meet it and has been fighting ever since side by side with the Republic's Bravest. Distinctive Marks Vogoe Vestige has seen his fair share of combat during his long Career as a Jedi but nothing had compared to the violence he was forced to endure and had to inflict on other beings during the Sith's Return to the Galaxy. This War has cost Vogoe three fingers and one eye, which he has replaced with a glass eye. Using Bacta and rare Kolto treatments he has been able to heal all internal and dangerous injuries but he has refused to heal many of his scars which he keeps to serve as a reminder to him and others of the costs of war. Class/Skills/Attributes Vogoe Vestige is a Jedi Sentinel who is proficient in the light saber forms of Niman/Jar'Kai and Ataru, but was especially preofocient with Jar'Kai. A combatant could maintain a strong offense using the Jar'Kai tactic, since two blades could keep an opponent wondering which one to defend against. One of the blades in the wielder's hands was used for attacking while the other one was used for defense, such as parrying. The other blade could also be used for more offensive purposes. The tactic is also useful against more than one opponent as one blade could only be in one place at one time. However, the Jar'Kai tactic was not without its weaknesses. A user of Jar'Kai who lost the offensive was at a disadvantage to a single hilt user, especially a powerful one. The use of two blades prevented the user from putting all his weight behind a defensive block, thus weakening one's defense considerably. A physically stronger opponent could simply batter a Jar'Kai user until their guard finally gave way. With two single blades, it was harder to control as the non-dominant and dominant hands had to be used in unison. The use of two blades would hinder a user's performance if they did not take care or were not trained, this was not the case for Vogoe. Although now sixty three years of age he is still as nimble and combat ready as he was when he was young knight. Vogoe has trained in many Jedi skills but has found an affinity and large capacity for his Telekinesis. Over the last twenty or so years Vogoe has been liaised with various squads of the Republic Elite Special Forces and has forged a friendship and comradeship with the Commander Jasaphar Tower, they have succeeded in various mission in numerous battles since the onslaught of the war. Starship: The Church class star fighter was a small and nimble craft designed by Vogoe Vestige's father Bison Vestige while he was employed at one of the many shipyards orbiting his home of Kuat. Bison had submitted the design of this ship to the KDY board but it was denied for a far cheaper more conservative design. The design was eventually salvaged by Vogoe's three older brothers who decided to build the ship as a side project in their home on Kuat. When Vogoe was 14 and accepted for training into the Jedi Academy his brothers gifted the newly finished craft to their brother as a congratulatory present. When Vogoe achieved Knighthood he returned home to find his brothers had all been killed in and explosion that claimed 467 lives on the orbital shipyard that they worked in. Vogoe returned home, claimed the ship, sold his families' estate and gave all the credits to a charity organization on Kuat, he named the ship Bison after his father. This fighter's sleek look hid its formidable Twin Laser Cannons and variety of missile launchers, it could also be used in atmospheric flight and was very maneuverable. Vogoe continued to use this ship throughout his career until it was lost in the attempt by the Jedi Order to break the Mandalorian Blockade. He has yet to find a replacement. Character Personality Vogoe Vestige was known among the Jedi for his disinterest in diplomatic niceties; he was frequently blunt and often moved directly to action, fighting first and asking questions later. He was confident in his martial abilities, and his idea of diplomacy thus frequently involved ordering an opponent to stand down or face the consequences. Despite that, Vestige was generally considered an excellent Jedi—good enough to gain a seat on the Jedi Council although he declined it when it was offered. Vestige was extremely loyal to the dictates of the Council, and did not doubt its wisdom; he trusted it and its decisions completely and unquestioningly. Despite that, Vogoe was not a silent Jedi Master, frequently injecting an observation, suggestion, or objection. It was his belief that the primary duty of the Jedi was to the Republic, and thus supported Jedi involvement in all republic Conflicts. Vestige was moreover a strong believer in the goodness of his fellow Jedi and had a hard time believing that any Jedi could fall to the dark side, Until his eye was taken by a fellow knight who had fallen into darkness. Relationships Although all his immediate family was dead by the time Jasaphar had become a Jedi Knight he still maintained healthy relationships with various Jedi he had grown up with. He and many class mates worked together during the Galactic war and many were also lost. At the Onset of the War Vogoe's Former Master was killed in battle along with many other knights of the order. Vogoe did take a padawan at the age of 26 who was successfully trained into Knighthood, but he also eventually lost his life during the sacking of Coruscant. Through all the grief and death around him Vogoe maintained his vows as a Jedi Knight and Master. Although pained by these losses momentarily he always fell back on the force for comfort, he no longer mourns any fallen comrades, he applauds them for they have become one with the force which is the most anyone being can hope to achieve in service of the light. Beliefs Becoming a Jedi required the most profound commitment and astute mind. The life of a Jedi was one of sacrifice. From the beginning of His training, Vogoe was expected to adhere to a strict Code that included concepts such as rational thought, patience, and benevolence. Negative emotions such as hate, anger, and fear were thought to be destructive and lead to the dark side, so such things were banned from Jedi practice. The Jedi focus their lives on understanding and strengthening their connection, or oneness, with the Force to allow them to manipulate it as an extension of themselves (by contrast, Sith merely enforce control over the Force). This connection is increased by rigorous training and meditation to achieve a state of mental, physical, emotional and spiritual harmony, a kind of inner peace. As the path requires such great discipline and may extend a Jedi's life, most Jedi never reach their true potential. Further attempts to achieve this potential may meet with failure and cause frustration in Jedi, resulting in a lesser connection and more frustration in turn. This is the main reason why Sith consider themselves stronger than Jedi, as few Jedi have shown the true limits of the light side's power and those who have seldom use it. Goals and Ambitions Vogoe Vestige was concerned with the ideals of good, benevolence, and healing. Followers of the light side strove to live in harmony with the world around them, acting out of wisdom and logic rather than anger and hasty judgment. In order to achieve harmony with the light side of the Force, its practitioners would often meditate to clear themselves of emotion; particularly negative emotions such as aggression, fear, anger, and hatred, since these were thought to bring on acceptance of the dark side. Vogoe Vestige has meditated many times on the subject of his future and fate of the galaxy and he has seen that he must do all that is possible to fight the Sith Menace. Quotes/Mottos "The young man knows the rules, but the old man knows the exceptions." History: Back story: Vogoe Vestige was born on the planet Kuat to shipyard workers Bison and Anya Vestige. Vogoe was the fourth child the couple had, his three brothers Cinn, Tobias and Sunder were each at least 10 years older then Vogoe. Unfortunately Anya Vestige died in childbirth which left Bison to care for the four young boys and their futures. When Vogoe reached his early teens he began to feel and see things before they happened and appeared to have inhumanly quick reflexes, there were also incidents of him claiming to see into peoples thoughts and him moving objects with his mind. Bison Vestige sought a doctor for advice on what to do about his son, after the doctor explained to Bison that his son was most likely a force sensitive sentient he was put into contact with the Jedi Order who sent Master Tanis Finset to meet the family. Bison's Plans and ambitions for his son were the same for his other three sons, to raise them as best as he can and have them work in the KDY shipyards with him. Although his other sons could see that Vogoe was meant for greater things Bison sent the Jedi away and selfishly kept his son at home to live a "normal" life that he maintained his wife would have wanted. Two years later Bison died of a cardiac arrest while fishing with his son Vogoe, in his last moments Bison apologized for his selfishness towards Vogoe's future and gave him his blessing to seek out the Jedi and to become one of the fabled Jedi knights. With help from his brothers Vogoe was put back into contact with the Jedi Order, which after long deliberation due to the boys Controversial age, it was decided that he was worthy of being trained. On the day Vogoe was to leave for the temple he was given ownership of the Church class Starfighter his father had designed years before. his brothers had been building the ship as a secret project of theirs for some time and decided that it was a proper gift for the future Jedi Knight in their family. Although he could not fly away with it he thanked them and left them for the next 15 years, Vogoe had left Kuat for the first time in his life and to the mystical Jedi Temple on Coruscant of all places. By far one of the swiftest learners in his year, Vogoe was particularly apt at telekinesis and combat games such as push-feather. He could easily move objects with the Force and he won the 10-and-under push-feather tournament at only 10 years of age. Before he became a Padawan, Vogoe studied History and signed up for special tutorials in Republic history and specifically in classes concerning the prior Sith Wars. Master Tanis Finset, who had discovered Vogoe, chose Vestige as his apprentice as soon as Vogoe turned fourteen. Finset sat on the Jedi Council, and was renowned as a historian and great duelist. Building from this foundation, Vogoe became an accomplished duelist with his weapons. When Vogoe was fourteen years old, he and Finset traveled to a planet once devastated by turmoil and currently under a temporary truce. The rulers of each planet temporarily exchanged children when they reached the age of seven and raised them in an effort to get the future leaders to appreciate each other. The plan backfired after hundreds of years of success, however, when the heir of Rutan decided he wanted to remain on Senali, forsaking his royal title and home planet. This infuriated his father, King Frane, who believed his son had been brainwashed by the Senali, and he threatened to declare war on Senali. Vestige and Finset arrived to mediate the dispute, and after meeting with King Frane, they went to the ocean world of Senali and attempted to convince Leed to return to Rutan, thus avoiding war In his later years. Few Jedi Masters were considered equal to Vogoe's skill with a lightsaber. Under Finset's tutelage, Vogoe became a powerful Jedi. He was the most gifted Padawan Finset had ever trained, and Vestige learned much from his Master. As he grew older and continued to develop, Vogoe became an outspoken individual who had strong views about the amounting sense of darkness in the force. On the day Vogoe was knighted and made an official Jedi Knight, the news began to flood in, the galaxy was under siege from an enormous force claiming to be The Sith. Although Eager to join the battle after seeing the horrors of the Sith war machine on the Holonet, Vogoe was not allowed to join the first Jedi counter attack with his former master and friend Tanis Finset. The battle had many casualties including Master Finset himself, although deeply hurt by this loss Vogoe did not let it infect his resolve and waited patiently for his chance to face his dark counterparts in battle. Over the next decade and a half, Vogoe went on many notable missions that included his first command of a large force in a battle at Haruun Kal. During his career, Dramatis personæ: SW-TOR: Legacy: OOC Information: References: External Links: Category:Jedi Category:Human Category:Males Category:Force User